


Cheer Up

by aprxlshowers



Series: Klance Disneyland AUs [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Disney AU, Disney World & Disneyland, Keith is grumpy, Keith likes coffee, Lance loves rain, Lance works at a coffee shop, M/M, disneyland au, disneyland in autumn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprxlshowers/pseuds/aprxlshowers
Summary: Keith is grumpy and soaked by the rain. Lance attempts to make him feel better.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Klance Disneyland AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961221
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Cheer Up

**Author's Note:**

> klance at disney part 2!! (not linked to Neck and Neck btw)  
> inspired by this: www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/584623595359251568/

Lance loved Disneyland in the autumn months. Large mickey mouse pumpkins surrounded by orange and yellow leaves were in abundance, the parades were all changed to suit the time of year and all his younger customers all came in wearing various different halloween outfits when October hit. But Lance loved it most when it rained. The times when darkness fell and the fog set in and it rained _buckets_. 

It was such a time now and Lance’s grin had never been brighter. He happily served all the poncho adorned customers, their grumpy moods having little effect on his hype. Hunk milled about behind him, serving his own customers while Coran took care of supplies in the back.

It was nearing eight in the evening when Lance received his most cheerful customer. Simultaneously, he also received his most disgruntled.

“Hi, welcome to Altea Cafe, what can I get for you?”

The taller man grinned and his eyes flicked to the menu quickly. He had shock white hair and glasses although Lance wouldn’t say he was any older than thirty. 

“Hi, could I get an iced latte and--” He stops to turn to another figure who Lance hadn’t noticed until now. His dark hair was plastered to his face from the rain and he looked freezing. Lance felt a little sorry for him.

“The largest amount of black coffee you can legally get me.”

“Um, a decophoeb cup is our largest?” Lance tilted his head. The grumpy figure locked eyes with him and nodded.

“That would be great.”

“And what size would you like, sir? Dobosh, varga, quintant or decaphoeb?”

“A varga is fine, thank you.” 

Lance typed the orders into his till and passed the older man the card machine.

“Can I get you names for the orders?”

“Shiro,” Shiro supplied, “And this is Keith.”

“Awesome. They’ll be with you soon.”

Lance turned away from the counter to make the drinks. He scribbled ‘Shiro’ and ‘Keith’ onto their respective drinks and was about to call out to them. But he hesitated. Quickly, without room for thought, he scribbled something extra onto Keith’s cup. Maybe that would cheer him up.

He then made his way back to the ‘collect’ counter and handed them their drinks. He watched for Keith’s reaction to his note but the man in question didn’t pay it any attention, immediately taking a worryingly large sip, considering how hot the coffee was. Lance let out a huff before making his way back to his till. Oh well, points for trying.

-

“How did you literally just inhale that entire cup?” Shiro was giving him a surprised look but Keith ignored him. They huddled under the umbrella Shiro had picked up from a merchandise stall. Sheets of water slid off the faces of the Disney princesses. 

“‘Cheer up, it’s raining’?” He stared at his drink in perplexity. “That’s a good thing?”

“According to the cute barista who wrote that, apparently so.”

“He wasn’t that cute.” To be honest, Keith probably hadn’t paid enough attention to make a true judgement on that fact but his foul mood wasn’t much help in this conversation.

“Uh huh.” Shiro nudged him. Keith raised an eyebrow. Even after the biggest cup of coffee that shop had to offer he still felt dead inside and he didn’t have enough energy for this. After another minute of brisk walking through the promenade Keith came to a decision.

“I’m going to get another. Go find Allura, Lotor and Matt, they’ll be looking for you. The shows finished a while ago.”

He marched back in the direction of the cafe. Shiro called after him.

“There’s probably a coffee shop on our way there. Why trek back?”

Keith, once again, didn’t pay him any mind. Coffee was the only thing that mattered.

The rain bounced off the paving and soaked Keith’s trainers right through. Now he wasn’t under the cover of Shiro’s umbrella, the droplets slid down the back of his top. He spotted the sign for ‘Altea Cafe’ and breathed a sigh of relief, picking up speed slightly.

The bell chimed cheerily and Keith frowned. Everything about this cafe was way too happy. It was warm and all the customers seemed to be having an enjoyable time, chatting with staff or friends or other customers. Keith approached the smiling server behind the counter. 

“Welcome to Altea Cafe, what can I get for you?” The chirpy barista asked. Keith handed his slightly damp cup over the counter.

“Another one of these if possible. I forgot the name of the fancy cup size but you can just reuse this one.”

The man glanced down at the cup in hand and a smirk worked its way onto his face.

“Lance,” he called and someone emerged from the back room. His eyes were alight with concern and his cap pushed his wavy hair down onto his forehead. "I think your mission failed."

“What do you mean, buddy?” His blue eyes fell on Keith and any anxiety in his expression washed away. “Ah, hello. Are you feeling any better?”

Keith narrowed his eyes. Did he know this guy?

“No? I’m getting a black coffee at half eight at night.”

“I’ll get that for you now, sir,” the other barista said. Lance continued to watch him.

“What’s up,” he asked.

“What do you mean?” Keith kept his eyes on his coffee.

“You come in earlier, order a massive black coffee, dull the good vibes in the room by about thirty percent with your RBF--”

“My what?” Keith turned to face Lance at that. The other man bristled and leant forward.

“Resting bitch face,” He whispered. Keith rolled his eyes. “I give you a message about the rain with the intention of cheering you up but it seems your grumpiness remains unfazed.”

Keith’s eyes widened. So _this_ was the ‘cute barista’. It seemed Keith’s earlier rebuttal of the fact was incorrect. 

“Why would you make the extra effort?”

“Because you looked super down, man.” Lance smiled, sympathy practically coming off him in waves. “As I said, _bad vibes_.”

“Huh.” Keith considered this as Lance disappeared into a back room. This week his mum had appeared again after being absent for the first twenty one years of his life. Keith had met with her twice over the week and still had a lot of feelings to sort through. His ‘vibes’ were very much reasonable.

Shiro’s friend Matt had landed himself a tech job at Disneyland recently and suggested he and Keith come and see one of the shows he was running as a break (and a distraction on Keith’s part). Keith had met Allura and Lotor on occasion, forming acquaintances with both of them through the Holts. The couple were both dancers in the shows. Today they had been performing in ‘The Nightmare Before Christmas’ show. It had been amazing, Keith admitted.

“Here’s your coffee.” Lance’s friend returned and Keith took back his coffee cup gratefully, paying.

“Thanks.”

“I can’t believe you’re having two decaphoeb cups of black coffee after eight. Surely that’s not healthy.” Lance had returned, cap-less. He had on a large green coat and waved to the barista as he slipped through the gate at the left hand side of the counter. Keith rolled his eyes and walked with him out into the street. Luckily the rain had let up.

“I’m super dead inside. This is the only thing keeping me on my feet,” he justified. Lance’s eyes widened.

“I’ll be sure to catch you if you fall. I have really good cradling skills - apparently.”

“Okay? Aren’t you going home?” Keith fixes Lance with a look as he laughs.

“What, I can’t walk with you? I’m going to meet a friend down this way anyway. She’s a performer.”

“Yeah, Shiro’s finding some of our friends too. I mean I call them friends but it’s only Matt I know. He does tech. He introduced us to Lotor and Allura so--”

“Wait,” Lance interrupted. “I know Allura. That’s who I’m going to meet!”

 _Great_ , Keith thought, _I guess I’m stuck walking with you then_. But truly he wasn’t that upset about it.

The walk passed surprisingly quickly due to the fact Lance did not stop talking about _autumn_ and the park in the _rain_ and _Halloween_ \- which had been and gone a week ago, Keith reminded him. Soon enough he spotted Shiro and Matt with some of the other performers and crew who were all making their way to the exit. The group saw them and a high-pitched shriek made Keith jump.

“Lance!” Allura in all her silver-haired, gorgeous glory barrelled into his companion who hugged her back with equal ferocity. After a mumbled conversation they drew apart. “You ready to go?”

“Almost, ‘Lura. Go ahead, I’ll meet you at the car.” 

Allura and Lotor waved goodbye to Shiro, Keith and Matt - who called after them something to do with their next show. Keith almost didn’t see Lance come up to him. When he did he noticed the slip of paper being held out to him.

“Just in case you needed cheering up again.” Was the only explanation he got before Lance darted away and saluted him from the gate, vanishing from view. Keith opened the paper, finding a phone number written in a rushed but legible scrawl with a little smiley in the bottom corner. 

After forty minutes of teasing from Matt and Shiro, Keith realised his second coffee had been left untouched ever since he left the shop with Lance. When he took a sip he drew back with a grimace. It was cold - much like the day which Lance had talked about with such fervour. Keith smiled to himself. Maybe he’d make use of the number after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! kudos/comments appreciated :)
> 
> not as proud of this one as i was with the first one but i had to get it written and out there!! hopefully i’ll get writing some more for this series soon :))


End file.
